New Years Present
by fairytink2202
Summary: Lulu escaped Lloyd's lab and is saved by Suzaku. But what will happen to them? YAOI WARNING!
1. Alive

**I don't own Code Geass or the characters! Just the stories I write : - )**

December 31, 2015

L.L. POV

This is one hell of a way to spend a new years eve…walking around in the freezing like a dumbshit. I should have not escaped from the lab when it was like August…or October. I looked like a freak with a cat fetish.

I looked at my reflection and frowned. I had black cat ears, a long and obnoxious sleek black tail and fangs and claws that yes, retract and get longer. I hate all of it.

I only know my name, and that it's the emperors fault I am like this.

"Look, we are closed kid, go home!" The bar tender yelled at the person stumbling out the door loudly. "I know, but just one more drink, please." He whimpered and sighed when the bar owner slammed the door in his face.

"Damn….I seriously need a drink." He frowned and looked up directly at me. He had brown hair and bright emerald green eyes. His skin was the color of mocha.

His eyes lit up and I got scaed so I ran into the alley when he started to move towards me. "Lu! I knew you were alive!" He cheered and followed.

I jumped up the fence and sat on the top. I hissed at him and glared.

"Who the fuck are you?" I snarled and barred my fangs. My tail dangled on the other side and he frowned.

"It's me…Suzaku….We were-are…What did they do to you Lu?" He had tears in his eyes, as he looked up at me.

"Piss off, I do not know who you are, and you don't need to know what they-" I stopped mid-sentence when I heard a screeching noise. The person below me didn't seem to hear it. I groaned and the noise just intensified.

"M-Make it stop!" I cried out. I put my hand over my ears and looked around for the source of the noise. I couldn't find it. I saw a piercing white light and fell forward.

"Lelouch…Are you ok? Hey-" was the last thing I heard before the world of black swallowed me whole.

S.K. POV

The world can go to hell for all I care. I didn't have my Lelouch. Lloyd said that experiment L2019L was dead. Lelouch died…he was gone. I had no reason to live.

"C'mon dude, just another drink! Please! I just need one more I will pay! I have cash even!" I whimpered as the old man threw me outside.

"Its closing time kid, sorry." He sighed and threw me into the street. "We are closed kid, go home!" he yelled at me and slammed his door. I needed a drink, but at 11:30 at night, where would be open?

I looked up and saw a black haired thing in a lab outfit. I realized who it was. Lelouch! He was alive! I smiled and called to him. "Lu! I knew you were alive!" I sang and started towards him. He ran off and I followed.

He was perched on the ten foot fence, and glaring down at me. Does he remember that I did this to him? "It's me…Suzaku…We were- are…What did they do to you?" I looked truly worried for him.

He looked so familiar but so different. His hair was much longer, and he had cat ears and a tail. I wish that I could have saved him. I wish that I could turn back time, to stop him from becoming zero, maybe if I fought to keep him….

I zoned back in when I heard him groan in pain. "M-make it stop!" he cried out and then fell forward into my arms. "Lelouch, are you ok? Hey, Lelouch are you ok?" I shook him in my arms. He was unconscious.

I laid him on a card board box so I could examine him better. He had human ears still, and he had small canine fangs lining his mouth. His nails were sharp pointy little daggers. I frowned at what Lloyd was done to him.

"What is this?" I pulled a little red blinking bulb out of his hair and examined it. It looked like a tracking device. I glared at it and threw it in the sewer,and lifted him in my arms. He smelled like bleach and blood.

"What did they do to you…?" I whimpered and took him to my house.

**Liz:Aww~ Suzaku misses you!**

**Lulu: How about I kick your ass for saying that?**

**Suza:I do miss him….I wish I didn't turn him in. Hey, are you ok around dogs?**

**Liz: *glaring at Suzaku* DON'T SPOIL IT!**

**Lulu: Please Read and Review! **


	2. Memories Surfacing

**I DON'T OWN CODE GEASS OR THE CHARACTERS JUST THE STORYS!**

L.L POV)

The smell of cheap cologne, beer, and cat assaulted my smell as I woke up. I sat up slowly and looked around at the messy living room I hoped.

"God, it stinks in this rat hole." I plugged my nose and stood up slowly.

"Where am I?" I walked over the mounds of clothes to the even messier kitchen.

"You're up, Lu!" the kid, Suzaku he said his name was I think, jumped up and smiled at me.

"My name is Lelouch…not Lu…" I sighed and leaned on the wall. I eyed him up and down.

"Why did you bring me here?" I stared into his evergreen forest eyes.

"You will be safe with me until we get you back to normal. Plus, would you rather be here in my kinda clean house or I dragging you back to the lab? I mean…I can just bring you there. I am a lord you know." He sighed and stood.

I hissed and jumped back thinking that he actually was. "Don't you dare! I will make you immobile before you bring me back to that hell!"

"I wouldn't do that to you Lulu…" He walked over slowly with his palms facing up and in front of him showing he meant no harm.

FLASHBACK

"_Lulu! Oh Lulu, wait up" An orange haired girl ran up to a boy with onyx hair._

"_What is it Shirley?" He turned and looked at her. He had a bored look on his face. He wasn't physically attracted to her, but he felt comfort when he was around her._

"_Hey, Lulu, can I come to…." A boy's voice drifted off in his ears. He didn't see who it came from, but he knew the voice well…._

END FLASHBACK

"Hey Lu….Are you listening? I wouldn't hurt you. Please don't attack me. I was making a point." Suzaku cooed and stayed a good distance from my long claws.

"Who is Shirley?" I asked confused. I lowered my hands and looked away.

S.K. POV

He looked so lost and confused. He looks like he would start crying.

"Shirley is one of our friends. Do you remember her?" I looked hopeful and took a step closer.

"I…I think….I don't know! I don't ever know!" He had tears in his eyes. He was crying.

I quickly hugged him and rand my hand through him hair. He shrank like five inches so I was finally taller than him. But it felt weird.

"It is ok Lu…I will help you. I will help you get your memories back. Don't worry. I know someone who can help." I said softly. He was shaking hard underneath me. It would be the start of a good new year.

**-3 weeks later-**

S.K. POV

Lelouch is slowly gaining some of his memories back. Not the ones of him being Zero, thank god; but the ones of him being in school, and us growing up together.

I told him that he was royalty and when he tried to remember, he developed a painful migrane and we had to stop for a while.

I have found C2, but she only agreed to help Lelouch when she had $400.00 for pizza. I gave it to her. She said she would be over soon.

Lelouch is a great help. My home hasn't been so clean! I mean…I try to clean it but because of work and training I forget. But back to the topic; Lelouch is making himself at home with me.

I really want him to remember his feelings for me but he says he is straight. I think that he knows he likes me, but is scared to admit it.

"Suzaku…who is the green haired girl in the driveway? She has been staring at the door for like ten minutes. I don't want to let her in." Lelouch walked in, wearing a very manly bright pink cooking apron.

"She is a friend. I will let her in." I smiled and waved C2 to come in.

She came in and looked at Lelouch like he had three heads. Then she scared both of us by bursting out laughing. Poor Lelouch jumped behind the couch hissing.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING LIKE A PSYCHO!" he screamed and I laughed at him.

"Suzaku, you said they screwed with him but you should have given me more detail!" she fell into my comfy chair and looked at him.

"Lelouch, I am sorry. You can come out. I don't mean you any harm." She said almost in a motherly tone. He slowly stood. He looked like a nervous kitten. I looked away and thought of like ten scenarios of how I could get into his pants.

"Suzaku, are you ok?" Your blushing." Lelouch looked at me, and was sitting on couch across from C2.

"He is fine, right Suzaku?" She smirked. I glared and walked away for a bathroom break.

L.L. POV

"So, who are you?" I looked at her. She looked really familiar.

"My name is C2, we are partner." She smiled and stood up and walked to me…

**Liz: You said something about a dog...Did you mean C2? 0_0. You aren't nice.**

**C2: Hey, at least I can control my genitals. Unlike Suzaku here. *smirks*  
**

**Suza: Sh-Shut up both of you! Don't gang up on me!  
**

**C2:*forces Lulu into a maid outfit. SUZAKU~  
**

**Suza: WAHHH! I hate you! *runs to bathroom*  
**

**Liz:*roflwlmao*  
**

**Lulu:Please read and review...  
**


	3. Goodbye

**S.K. POV**

I walked back in about five or ten minutes later and saw C.C. lip locking my Lelouch. He looked like he wasn't enjoying it.

"Get off of him, witch!" I yelled and ripped her off. "I was getting him his memories back. I have no real interest in Lelouch…" she sighed and fixed her hair.

"Ow…." He moaned and held his head in his hands.

"The process will hurt him because there is so much that has to be brought back…I will come by soon, Suzaku…Oh, and that's $450, and extra $50 for pushing me to the floor." She held her hand out.

I sighed and gave her the money and she left. I picked Lelouch up and laid him onto the couch. "I'm sorry…I just wanted to help you….that's all…" I frowned and watched him groan and whimper.

His tail was tightly wrapped around him and his ears were pressed against his head. I frlt like this was a mistake…

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

**L.L POV**

The pain was immense… Everything came rushing back all at once…People dying, screaming…hate, prejudice, love…family…betrayal…

Suzaku…he was the first to come back….we were best friends…when I found him again he was a soldier…I became zero and we became lovers…when I told him the truth, he said he hated me…wished I was dead…anything but zero…

My father…He took everything away….my freedom….my sanity…my only real family…turned me into a half breed freak! And for what? For me to be almost killed while trying to escape? The monster…

Suzaku turned me in. Suzaku loved me. Suzaku. Suzaku. _Suzaku betrayed you…_ Those thoughts and names kept running through my head. Along with many faces and memories, it was painful… I wanted it to end.

**^3 days later^**

"Why isn't he waking up, C2…Why? What did you do to him?" Suzaku nearly yelled at her.

I reached up and grabbed her hand, I could tell I was shaking hard. "Cc…." I groaned, and looked up at her. She looked shocked.

"Lelouch….You remember?" I nodded to her question. I was too tired to talk and I started to tear. I glanced in Suzaku's direction and made a scared face. Hoping she would understand my distress.

I didn't want to be near the asshole right now.

"I am going to take him to Pizza Hut for some greasy food. I will bring him back…" Cc lied and was helping up.

"No! You won't bring him back! I will not let you take him!" Suzaku cried and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Let me go! You bastard! You did this to me! You turned me into a hybrid freak!" I screamed, and was hissing.

"No…I will not lose you again…" He said softly.

I continued to struggle and cried out for Cc to help. She pulled me from his tight grip and blocked him so I could escape. I knew where to go that she would know. And so I waited…

**S.K. POV**

"You bitch! How could you do that to me?" I screamed at her and watched her start to leave.

"He hates you." She said in a dark tone. "We have a mind connection. He has so much hate for you it's disgusting. All his thoughts were consumed by you and what you did…or didn't do…" she glared at me and left.

Lelouch hates me? I know I deserve the hate but…NO! He is just confused… "Yeah…just confused…" I said aloud and frowned. I saw Arthur looking around for Lelouch and meowing sad when he didn't find him.

"I miss him too…" I frowned.

This was only the beginning…

**Ok, so yeah…**

**Lulu: I. Hate. Everything. **

**Liz: That's not nice.**

**Lulu: I hate you too…**

**Suzaku: LOVE ME LELOUCH! *bawling eyes out in other room***

**Lulu: No….You turned me in…**

**Liz: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
